I know You
by Thunderbird0106
Summary: Can physical distance be overcome by friendship, or a stronger connection is needed? Edward and Bella know each other since childhood. Is there something underneeth their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, Bella! Stop messing around! We gotta go!" Renee called out, impatient.

"Where are we going momma?" I asked, surprised also a bit unhappy to be interrupted in my mud-pie making competition with Jake.

"To Carlisle's. He is a friend to your dad, just like you and Jake. He has two kids, Rosalie and Edward, about your age. Don't you want to be friends with them Bella?"

"NO" I said, really irritated this time. I don't really like making new friends. I had Jake, my best friend.

"You are awfully stubborn for a five year old you know? Charlie wants to see Carlisle. Don't you want him happy?"

My mother had me there. I'm a daddy's girl, anything to keep him happy.

"I do." I answered reluctantly.

"Great! Now let's go!" Momma got me up and dressed.

Their house was a big white one, with glass windows sooooo big you could see all the sky. Edward was shy, which was fine with me. I don't chatter with new people so fast. Rosalie was friendly and we played hide n seek all day. Rosalie was seven while Edward was five just like me. I think he was Superman's son. I'm not daydreaming like always, trust me. You see, when we shook hands just like our fathers, there was a spark between our fingers. But Rose didn't say anything, so maybe she couldn't see it. So she was Carlisle's daughter alright, but I didn't say anything to Edward, he might freak out.

But apparently, he felt it too.

"Are you a superhero?" He whispered in my ear.

"No, are you one?" I asked, shocked.

"No, but maybe we would be one when we grow up?"

I loved the prospect of being a superhero, God, I loved this boy. That's how they say it, don't they?

"Yes, so let's be friends from now. One day, we'll save the world."

"Yes, we will."

"Time to go home Bella!" My mother called me.

"Five minutes!" I yelled and ran into their yard with Edward in my heels to hide for the next half an hour.

We got discovered and I was dragged home.

Two weeks later.

" Bella, do you want to visit Edward and Rose?" Renee asked me startling the squirrel I's observing. But I didn't mind this time. Edward is going to be my partner soon, to save the world.

"Yes momma" I replied and ran to her to find me my dress.

"You can play for as long as you want today. They are moving to San Francisco tomorrow."

"Why momma? They will be gone again?"

"Yes sweetie, Carlisle is a visiting professor in medical schools. University of California has requested him to join them."

"Can't they find another professor? I WANT to play with Edward!" I whined like the five year old I was.

"Come on Bella, we are getting late. Don't you want to see them?"

The day passed in a blur and when I woke up the next morning, they were gone.

AN: **So? What do you think? Should I continue? Let me know with your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Many many thanks to runemagic, Sasibell, PacoThePenguinShallAvengeMe, , missyh and twilighter0398. You guys are amazing.

**CHAPTER 2**

I woke in the morning, yawning, stretching and rubbing my eyes. Suddenly I remembered… I ran downstairs to see Renee making breakfast for us.

"Momma, is Edward…"

"Yes sweetie, we saw them off early this morning. You were very tired yesterday, so we didn't wake you. Esme told me to give you a big hug for her."

I wasn't happy that I didn't get to see Edward one last time, but just then…

"Bella!" came the voice of Jake.

"Jake, come on in" Renee invited.

"Won't you finish your pies Bella? They are cracking up. I know you are upset that you lost" Jake grinned at me.

"What! NO WAY! I made six and you made five!" I protested, shocked.

"No Bella, I made eight. Come and see."

"You made them after I left, you cheater!" so I got busy with Jake, Edward forgotten for the moment.

At first, when I heard Renee talking with Esme on phone, I'd bug her to ask about Edward. Then as the days passed, I lost my interest. I had a lot of friends to play with, Jake, Leah, Mike, Tyler, Jessica and many more. Edward was my friend, sure and would-be partner too, but he wouldn't play with me on the phone. He had friends out there too.

ONE YEAR LATER

I dimly remember some superhero plan of some kind, but I don't remember what it was, or who I made it with. Was it Jake? But he said no when I asked him. And I won't make it with the others, they were all busy with playing family and stuffs like that. I don't like to play with them, I mean it's just a game. Real families are not as happy as they say. I see mommy and daddy yell at each other every other day.

They wasn't like this one… no, two months ago. Daddy'd kiss mommy every time he got back from the hospital and I would smile hiding behind my book. Now every time they talk, they end up yelling at each other. Daddy'd say mommy doesn't care about anything except for her fashion house. Mommy'd yell that his patients are the only family he has.

I wanted to tell them that they both were wrong. But they would be angry at me that I's awake so late at night. So I pretended to sleep when they shouted. Then they finished with 'I can't stay with you anymore'.

I's scared. If they don't stay with each other, who am I going to stay with? Won't they love each other anymore? Charlie stopped saying 'I love you' to Renee a long time ago. However he did say that to me. She told me that too. So both of them still love me. But who would get me to explore the nature and tell me nighttime stories except for daddy? And who would dress me up, make my hair and make me my favorite cookies except for mommy?

Two weeks later, they got divorced. They asked me who I wanted to stay with. So, they were really going to leave each other. Being the daddy's girl I was, I chose daddy. But the thought of having to stay away from mommy brought tears in my eyes which I tried to hide desperately.

Daddy came to whisper in her ear, I pretended not to pay attention as I was used to do lately.

"Don't leave in front of her. Let's go home. I'll drop you to the airport when she's asleep."

Mommy nodded, "I know Charlie."

If only they could agree to other things this way, I thought as we went home.

I couldn't sleep that night. I's afraid, if I fall asleep, I won't see mommy for the last time. However I stayed still in my bed. Sometimes as the sky began to fade a little, my door creaked open. I closed my eyes immediately and heard footsteps approaching. Mommy kissed my forehead and I felt something cold and wet on my forehead. Mommy is crying! I suppressed the urge to jump up and wipe it away. As I thought of it a drop escaped from my own eyes. They shot open in panic, but mommy was gone. I heard the car start and drive away, I felt lonely… and scared.

AN: Your review is my stimulant. Don't make me starve


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 3**

EPOV

My name is Edward Cullen. I'm the most popular guy in the A. P. Giannini Middle School in San Francisco. I'm the captain of the baseball team, the school president, student head of the sports committee of my school. I have green eyes, deep like ocean (according to girls) and golden bronze hair that tends to bang on my eyes, girls are crazy for me. And now, I'm gonna leave it all. My dad Carlisle is going back to his hometown, Forks. It's so… I mean WHAT THE HELL! But I won't say anything because Esme wants to go so badly, she is tired of the city life of California and now she is looking for the peace and calm of that small town. However I couldn't help my grimace when they discussed it for the first time.

"Edward, why are you making a face?" Esme asked, surprised, ha!

"Mom, I don't think I can adjust with those narrow minds of the small town."

"How can you judge so quickly Edward, you haven't even seen them." Mom was determined to make me friendly to them, which was not likely.

I just sighed.

"Don't you remember Edward, You have a friend there." Carlisle was always patient, must be the experience to handle teenagers. Wait, a friend?

"A friend? Have I been there before?" Now it's my turn be surprised, has it slipped my mind? A short term memory loss maybe…

"It's ok if you don't remember, you were only five" Esme assured me.

"Umm, ok. So who was he?" I asked finally interested a bit, well, only a little bit.

"Umm, Edward SHE's Bella, Bella Swan, her father is Charlie who's best friends with me and her mother is Renee who's best friend with Esme."

"Ok dad I understand" I sighed and left for my room.

So here we are, starting for Forks in two days.

BPOV

My name is Bella Swan and I am a rebel. Well, I love my dad if that's what you want to know. I'm a rebel to the modern fashion statement, sorry Alice! My dress code: sneakers, jeans, mostly rugged and tattered and a t-shirt. I have a short brown hair, barely touching my shoulder and bright brown eyes that seems to shine when I perform. Yes, I'm the guitarist and joint lead singer with Jake in a band at Port Angeles. Alice is in keyboard and Emmet at the drums. Those two are siblings. The McCarty's moved here three years ago and were quick to become friends with me and Jake. Alice is a tiny bundle of raw energy. A five feet bouncy ball with slim figure, sharp features and bouncy black hair cropped short with crimson highlights, her eyes are blue, like a clear sky, which is so rare in here. Emmet is the soccer star here, tall, muscled like a wait lifter with a face innocent as a kid, he has dark blue eyes and short black hair. Jake was also well built but not as muscular as Emmet- I doubt if anyone can be, apart from professionals, of course- with black hair banging on his eyes which were a deep black. We perform on stage and we get offers from Seattle, Hoquiam, Olympia etc.

Our dress code for the performance is black. For me, its leather pants, tank top and leather jacket with lots of silver chains along with knee length leather boots, just like the boys. Alice comes in designer dresses, though she approves of this attire of mine. She says they look sexy on me, ha!

Charlie doesn't seem to mind my activities. He has been indulging since Renee left. But also because I maintain a perfect grade and he knows I will never ever disappoint him.

Now I have two days before classes for the new session starts. Can't say I'm looking forward to it though.

AN: So Edward and Bella is going to meet soon! What do you think? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

BPOV

The disgusting noise of my alarm clock woke me up from my sleep. Ugg! School again! Seeing everyone together acting like a couple makes me feel disgusted and hollow at the same time. Most of them just pretend to date the popular guys and girls to get popular themselves. The popular lot seems to enjoy this attention and feeling someone desired. Ugg! Looks like a business deal.

But worse are those who seem to believe in it. They seem to think they will spend their lives together. Can anyone be more stupid? They will simply end up like my parents, and if they are not lucky enough, they will end up with a daughter to decide where to put her when you are quarrelling and then again when you get divorced.

So you see, I don't really believe in relationships. But I won't deny the mixed feeling of anger and disappointment when I see Jake making out with some cheap excuse of a girl who only wants to be seen with Jake to gain popularity. A lot of boys had tried the same with me, but of course I have neither time nor patience for them. By I can't blame Jake for it. It's just his way to let out his frustration.

I knew it very well that he had real feelings for me when he said he liked me more than the best friends way and wanted us together. That night, I dreamt of him, of us, together. But then we started arguing over something, and it reminded me of my parents. I shot upright, I couldn't bear the thought of yelling at him.

The next day I made it very clear to him that I had no feelings of such kind for him. But I was scared that he won't get over it and won't talk to me anymore. It would get awkward in the band. But my best friend as he was, he understood, to the point that he would keep being friends with me. However, when he left, I found a fresh lily on the table where he stood. I was stunned and amazed at the same time. He knew it's my favorite flower and he cared about me. It meant a lot to me. I caressed the lily "I'm sorry Jake. I never wanted to hurt you, I never did."

I dried the lily and preserved it in my sketchbook. It's my other hobby, not painting, but sketching, figures and landscapes.

"Bella your alarm went off half an hour ago, are you alright?" Charlie asked, worried.

Damn! Daydreaming again! "I'm fine dad, just gimme a minute!" I yelled in a hurry.

I went downstairs and sat to have my toast and fruit juice with Charlie. After a minute of silence, he started, "You know what Bells, Carlisle has moved back into Forks. He joined the hospital yesterday."

"Oh" was all I could say. I couldn't see why he would bring this topic up at the breakfast. He didn't talk about the hospital much, and since I stopped being the Clumsy Bella I was, my visit to his workspace became less and less frequent.

Charlie voice brought me back from my reverie, "Don't you remember them at all? You and Edward were friends when they came last time."

"Umm, when exactly was that?" I asked, unsure.

"When you were five." Now Charlie's expression turned sheepish.

"Well, that explains everything then" I rolled my eyes "Okay dad, let me get going, I'm late already" I ran to my Porsche with my car key and jacket in one hand and my backpack in the other.

"By the way, mom told me about them last night!" I shouted before getting into my car. Renee told me, what I think is their life history, last night. Though he didn't remember much about Edward and only said Rosalie, his sister had blond curls.

Even with my crazy driving I couldn't avoid being late. Mrs. Smith looked unimpressed as I ran to my calculus class. When I reached the class Mr. Ford already had started the introduction. I apologized and went to my sit. I saw an unfamiliar face with tousled golden bronze hair sitting at my table.

**AN: COME ON! I NEED YOUR REVIEWS! WHAT DO YOU WANT NEXT TO HAPPEN? LET ME KNOW. YOUR WISH MAY COME TRUE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meeting with Bella**

EPOV

Today is my first day in school. So I'm now in my Volvo with Rose talking about fashion non-stop. My CK attire has been chosen by her. Forks is green, squashy, omnipresent green and very humid. I found it a bit depressing. God knows how long I'd last here. I parked in the school parking lot, exchanged wishes with Rosalie who seemed as unsure and skeptic as I felt.

I headed to the office, a lady with dirty blond hair to her shoulder, Mrs. Smith according to her nameplate, greeted me welcome, "Hello young man, how can I help you?"

I smirked internally at her efforts at flirting, however kept a straight face and replied politely, "Hello, I'm a new student here and I's wondering if you could help me with my schedule?"

"Oh sure, here goes your schedule, a map and this is the slip you need to get signature from the teacher at each class."

I paid a glance at the papers she handed me, "Thanks" I muttered.

"Anytime dear, have a nice day. I wish you luck"

"Thanks again" I looked through the map to find my way to the first class, Calculus with Mr. Ford.

I walking in and introduced myself to the balding man with a wisp of grey hair at the back.

He sent me to an empty table saying my partner should arrive momentarily, though I had to strain to catch him mumble, "I hope… It's Bella Swan after all."

So I'm partnered with Bella… I hope she wouldn't be boring.

But she didn't arrive until the bell rang. In fact she came running and skidded to a halt at the door.

She was tall, lean and pale. Her short brown hair in a nice disarray (if you could believe me). She came in and halted again seeing me in her table. I looked up at her sparkling brown eyes and said, "Hey, remember me?"

**A/N: Sorry guys for the long gap. Lacked some inspiration I guess. Don't abandon me though. I'm back. Hey, do you like my new penname?**


End file.
